Ryuugamine Family Adventures
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Kida, Mikado, and their three children. Sequel to my fic "Untitled". Mpreg.
1. At the Hospital

A/N: I decided to start a continuation of my Kida/Mikado mpreg fic, Untitled (because I still cannot for the life of me think of a title), because some friends of mine were quite excited about the idea of daddy!Kida. So enjoy. I'm not sure how long this will be yet, but I'm sure it will go on for a while. And I apologize if updates are irregular and occasionally few and far between.

—

One: At the Hospital

Mikado brushes a finger gently across the shock of dark hair on his daughter's head. He looks at Kida, sitting at his bedside and holding another little bundle wrapped in blue. Twins. He still can't believe it. He can't believe the doctors missed it for nine months.

Kida said, months ago, that their baby absolutely _had _to have Mikado's surname because, really, you couldn't let a name like "Ryuugamine" go to waste. And when they found out the baby was a boy—the one they knew about, anyway—Kida decided on Takeru—warrior.

Warrior of the Dragon Mountain. Well, it seemed less ostentatious than "emperor," at least. Sort of.

But since they don't have a name for their little girl, Kida has spent the last hour brainstorming. Which hasn't yielded much result, as Kida apparently doesn't understand the meaning of subtlety.

"Himeko?" Kida suggests, adjusting Takeru in his arms.

Mikado blinks, because this is actually normal, comparatively, if a bit trite. "How do you want to write it?"

"Well," Kida says thoughtfully, "with the kanji for princess and child, I guess. Kanji's prettier than hiragana, and our little girl deserves the prettiest name we can give her. Ne, Himeko? How do you like that?"

The baby's only response is to squirm a bit in Mikado's arms before settling back into sleep.

Kida grins as if this is a sign of approval and says, "Himeko it is, then. And you, little one," he adds, looking down at Takeru, "you're going to protect your little sister like a warrior protects a princess."

Mikado smiles, then looks up when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kida tries to call quietly. The door opens then, and Anri peers in, smiling nervously.

"Ah, hello!" she whispers, tiptoeing inside and closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't disturb them, did I?"

Mikado shakes his head. "It's nice to see you, Sonohara-san."

"You too! How do you feel?"

"Tired, but okay."

She takes the second chair by his bed next to Kida, peering over his shoulder to look at Takeru. "They're both beautiful," she says earnestly. "Ne, Kida-kun, would you mind if I held him?"

Kida looks at her for a moment, lips pursed. "Yes, I mind."

"Masaomi," Mikado sighs, exasperated.

"They were just born and I'm not ready!"

Somehow, Mikado doesn't think time has anything to do with it.


	2. First Day of School

A/N: Why hello again, though I think the only people reading this are my friends (if reviews are anything to go by), haha. Enjoy anyway.

—

Two: First Day of School

Mikado is fidgeting next to Kida, and Kida supposes he understands why, because really, the twins are good kids, usually. They don't get into trouble at home. And yet Kida and Mikado are sitting in the principal's office on the twins' first day of school ever, because apparently Himeko and Takeru both managed to get in a fight.

The principal comes in then, the twins trailing behind, one dark head hanging almost shamefully and another held high, a smirk on five-year-old lips.

"Himeko-chan," the principal says, "would you like to explain to your parents why you're here?"

Himeko crosses her arms, swipes a curtain of black hair over her shoulder. "Papa, Daddy, I didn't do anything wrong! They deserved it!"

"Himeko," Mikado says patiently, "no one ever deserves to be hurt."

"But Papa—"

"Papa's right, Himeko," Kida says. "Why did you beat up those boys?"

"'Cause they were making fun of Takeru! So I punched one of them in the nose, and then the other ones started comin' at me like they thought they could touch me, so I taught 'em a lesson."

Kida knows laughing is the wrong thing to do right now, but he really can't help himself.


	3. Cooties They Exist

A/N: I am a slowpoke. I'm sorry. Enjoy some adorable twin-ness.

Also, Aidan is Shinra and Celty's son, possibly by adoption, I don't know if she can have kids, and that is his name because Shinra is eccentric and Celty is… Irish?

—

Three: Cooties. They Exist.

"Careful, precious, you're pulling Daddy's hair!"

"Sorry, Daddy!"

"Daddy, is this good?"

Kida looked down at his hands, which were currently covered in bright yellow nail polish. "That looks wonderful, Takeru!"

Himeko gathered up some of his hair and twisted a bright pink hair tie around it. "Daddy's gonna look sooo pretty for his anni—anni—"

"Anniversary, sweetie." Kida rolled his eyes to the left so he could see his daughter. "I bet Papa will be so proud of you both for doing such a good job~! You'll both be good for Uncle Shinra and Aunty Celty, right?"

Himeko and Takeru nodded in unison.

"And Take-chan, do you think you'll be able to sleep by yourself tonight?"

Takeru flushed and shuffled his feet. "I'll _try, _I guess."

"Good boy. Go on, Daddy needs his nails to be pretty for Papa. Now, Himeko-chan," Kida added, "I know you like to play with Aidan-kun, but just remember what Daddy tells you about boys."

"They have cooties. Except for Take-chan."

"And?"

"And they're only interested in one thing, but I'm not old enough to know what it is yet."

"And~?"

"And Daddy's the best boy in the whole world, and no one will ever love me as much as he does."

"That's my girl!"

The front door opened; Mikado came in, tossed his jacket over the back of the couch, and paused when he saw his husband and children. "What…?"

"We're getting Daddy ready for your anni—anni—"

"Anniversary." Mikado raised an eyebrow at Kida.

"And aren't they doing a splendid job, Mommy~?"

Mikado just shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower."


	4. Like Father, Like Son

A/N: …Dunno what to say. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Four: Like Father, Like Son

Takeru was doing homework when the door rang. He waited for one of his parents to get the door, and when neither of them did, he shrugged and went to answer it himself.

He pulled the door open. A boy about his age was standing on the front porch, wearing a toothless grin and a backpack. "Hi, Takeru-kun!"

Takeru glared. He knew this boy. This was the boy who always gave Himeko spare food from his bento. "What do you want?"

"I came over to see Himeko-chan," the boy answered.

"Too bad," Takeru snapped and slammed the door shut.

Kida came down the stairs then, a look of concern on his face. "Takeru, did you just answer the door?"

"Yes, Daddy, but—"

"Takeru. You know better than that. What if it had been a bad stranger who wanted to kidnap you?" Kida knelt by Takeru and ruffled his hair. "What if you never got to see Papa or Daddy again?"

"I _know, _Daddy! But—but it was a _boy." _

Kida blinked. "So?"

"It was a _boy _who wanted to see _Himeko."_

"Oh." Kida's eyes narrowed. "I see. And what did you say to him?"

"He said he came to see Himeko, and I said, 'Too bad!' and shut the door right in his face!"

"That's my boy!" Kida kissed the top of Takeru's head. "But it was still bad to open the door, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. I won't do it again."

"Good boy."

"Who was at the door?" Mikado asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

In this situation, Kida thought, it was best to play dumb. Mikado couldn't be mad at them (mostly at Kida) if they hadn't done anything wrong.

"It was a bad boy who wanted to play with Himeko!" Takeru said furiously.

Unfortunately, logic was apparently lost on nine-year-olds.

Mikado blinked. "A bad—Masaomi. What have you been teaching our son?"

Kida pouted. "I've been teaching him to protect his sister from boys, as all good big brothers should do. I don't see anything wrong with that."

The doorbell rang again. Kida and Takeru both started toward the door, but Mikado held up a hand.

"I will handle this. You two—go somewhere I can't see you, and I don't want to hear a word out of either of you."

"Yes, Papa," Takeru grumbled as Kida tugged him down the hallway by the hand.

Mikado opened the door. "Hello, young man. Are you here to see Himeko-chan?"

"Yes, please! Himeko-chan said I could come over, but Takeru-kun—"

"Just ignore Takeru, he's just protective of his baby sister. What's your name?"

"Tarou," the boy said innocently.

"Well, Tarou-kun, come in, and I'll take you up to Himeko's room."

There was a loud, indignant noise from around the corner.

"…Yes, Masaomi?"

"I will _not _allow a _boy _to be in my daughter's room!" Kida yelled, stomping his foot for emphasis. "I'll admit to being a bit overprotective, but there's a line, Mikado!"

"And here I was thinking you'd like to supervise them."

Kida paused, opened and closed his mouth a few times, and sighed frustratedly. "I hope you realize what you're doing here."

"Masaomi, they're _nine._"

"Exactly! He'll be hitting puberty in probably not more than three years, I bet those dirty thoughts are just waiting to rise to the surface as soon as he gets poor innocent Himeko-chan alone…"

"I can't begin to count the number of things that are wrong with what you just said."


	5. Love Letter

A/N: Pffft this was pretty fun. :D

Disclaimer: Only Takeru and Himeko belong to me. Kida and Mikado… don't.

Five: Love Letter

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Kida blinked and looked up from his paper as Takeru came sprinting through the house toward him. He scooped the eight-year-old up in his arms. "What's got you so excited, Take-chan?"

"Daddy, a girl gave me a letter today, and it said—it said—"

"It said…?" Kida said encouragingly.

"It said 'I like you, let's get married,' and then underneath there was a box that said yes next to it and a box that said no next to it. What should I do? Boys have cooties, I don't want to give her my cooties!"

"A love letter!" Kida put Takeru down and knelt next to him. "Can Daddy see?"

"O-okay." Takeru dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper.

Kida's eyes were wide with delight as he read the letter. "My little boy, oh, you take after your daddy, obviously—"

"What—but—but _Daddy_! How come I'm allowed to give girls my cooties but other boys aren't allowed to give Himeko their cooties?"

"That's different, Take-chan. Daddy and Papa have taught you how to treat a girl right. Other boys wouldn't respect your sister, but I know you'll respect this little girl."

Takeru still looked doubtful. "What about the cooties?"

"Cooties are only bad if they belong to bad little boys. You have good cooties. That's why they don't infect your sister."

"Oh…" Takeru looked at the letter. "So… should I check yes?"

"Well, do you like her?"

"I dunno… she's pretty and stuff, I guess."

"Only check yes if you want to, Take-chan. Though, marriage is a little extreme for your age."

Takeru nodded understandingly.

The door opened, and Mikado came in. "Take-chan, you're home. Where's Hime-chan?"

"Himeko went right upstairs when we got home, but I wanted to talk to Daddy first."

"Oh? About what? And what have you got there?"

"Take-chan got a love letter," Kida said happily. "He's going to be a ladies' man just like his daddy~!"

Mikado frowned. "Masaomi."

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you get so excited when Takeru gets a love letter, but if Himeko were to get one, you would throw a fit and demand she never speak to the boy again?"

"That's what I said!" Takeru said.

"Mikado, Takeru is a _good boy_. He would never think to disrespect a lady, not like the nasty little boys always chasing after my little girl—"

"The next time Himeko mentions a boy, you are going to shut your mouth and let things take their course. It's only fair. I won't let you enforce a double-standard, Masaomi."

Kida's brow furrowed. "Takeru… I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that letter, and you'll have to tell that girl that you can't talk to her anymore."

"Oh… well, that's okay, Daddy. I don't really like her anyway. Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to give a boy in my class a love letter?"


	6. Hair Dye

A/N: Inspired by my dear Pyro the Phoenix, for whom pretty much all of these drabbles are written.

Disclaimer: Mikado and Kida do not belong to me. Himeko does. As does her brother Takeru, though he's not in this chapter.

Six: Hair Dye

Mikado was sitting on the living room couch, laptop on his lap open and displaying a forum. He'd never quite gotten over the addiction to the internet he'd developed after years of being confined to his tiny house in his tiny town. Even now that he had a family and a job, now that he was pushing thirty, he still couldn't shake the occasional urge to get online.

He was in the middle of a reply when a voice called "Papa! Papa!" and Himeko jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Hm?" he said in reply as he closed the laptop and set it down on the table in front of him.

"Papa, I had an idea!" Himeko tugged at a lock of her shiny black hair and held it up like it was evidence in a crime. "I want to bleach my hair like Daddy does!"

Mikado blinked. "…Why?"

"'Cause I want to look more like him! I don't really look like Daddy at all," she explained with a pout.

Was it terrible and self-centered and completely un-fatherly to feel jealous? Mikado smoothed Himeko's bangs back. "What's wrong with looking like Papa?"

"Well, _nothing, _Papa, but I want to look like Daddy too! I already got Papa's pretty blue eyes!"

Mikado couldn't help his grin. "I think you look like Papa _and _Daddy, even with your dark hair. If you want to dye it, though, you'll have to ask Daddy."

"Okay!" Himeko hopped down from Mikado's lap and went running through the house to find Kida.

Predictably, about two minutes later, Mikado heard his husband shout from their bedroom, "NO, NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

Kida came into the living room then, Himeko at his heels. "_Your daughter _wants to _bleach _this beautiful hair of hers! What do you have to say about this?"

"…I told her to ask you. Though I figured you'd say no." He smiled at his daughter. "Sorry, Himeko-chan."

Himeko's lower lip jutted out. "Mean Daddy."

"I can't understand why you'd want to look any more like me when you look so much like your lovely Papa anyway," Kida went on. "Besides, it's a terrible habit to have to keep up, you know, Himeko-chan, and you're much too young to be given such responsibility, so I really think—"

"_Okay, _fine!" Himeko turned to leave, stamping her feet. "Just you wait! When I'm a teenager I'll dye my hair all sorts of crazy colors and you won't be able to stop me!"

"I will if I lock you in your bedroom forever!" Kida called after her.


	7. Nightmare

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS PG-13. Be warned. I don't want to up the rating just for this.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Seven: Nightmare

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Masaomi—ah—stop, stop, it's one of the kids—"

"They'll go away eventually—"

"_Masaomi!" _Mikado climbed out of bed and tugged on his pajama bottoms. "Put your clothes on," he whispered to his husband.

"But _Mikado~!" _Kida whined. "How often do we get alone time?"

"Calm down, we'll get back to it when they go back to bed." Mikado tugged the bedroom door open. Takeru was looking up at him with wide, tearful eyes, and he threw his arms around Mikado's legs when he saw him.

Mikado detached his son gently and knelt in front of him. "What's wrong, Take-chan?"

"I-I h-had a n-nightmare," Takeru stammered, wiping his tears with small balled fists. "And I—I got scared when I woke up and it was dark, so I came down here. Can I sleep with you?"

Mikado glanced back at Kida, who was frowning. "Sure, Take-chan. Come in." He led Takeru into the room by the hand, and Takeru climbed onto the bed and into Kida's lap.

"You wanna talk about your nightmare, Take-chan?"

"There was a great big monster that was trying to kill Papa! And he was fighting back, but—" Takeru sniffled. "And then I woke up and I heard weird noises and it sounded like Papa _was _being hurt! But—but Daddy, you must have killed the monster and saved Papa, right?"

"Ahaha, of course, Take-chan," Kida said, patting his head. "Come on, back to sleep now. I _promise _there aren't any monsters to hurt Papa or you. All right?"

Takeru smiled, nodded, settled into bed, and was asleep in minutes.

"Daddy's the only one who's allowed to attack Papa," Kida whispered, grinning, and pulled Mikado out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. The bathroom seemed an acceptable place as any. Takeru wasn't likely to wake up again—Mikado would just have to keep his voice to himself.


	8. Mother's Day

A/N: You are not prepared. .../cough/ Due to the fact that I was incredibly eager to write this chapter and Nanowrimo starts in NINETEEN HOURS OH MY GOD, I figured I should get this out before November consumes my soul. So I'll probably disappear for a while, but fret not, for I will return, if not in December (another busy month for writing of other things) then in January.

Disclaimer: Still not mine~

Eight: Mother's Day

"But—but Daddy, Papa doesn't like celebrating Mother's Day," Himeko said, pursing her lips. "He says it—it—what does he say?"

"He says it insults his masculinity," Kida said contemptuously. "But that is not the point! Papa deserves his own special day, doesn't he? He shouldn't have to share with Daddy! Papa carried you both inside him for nine whole months and then braved the excruciating pain of labor to bring you into this world! He's done things I could never have done. Mother's Day is a day to honor the people who gave birth to us."

"But Papa doesn't _want _us to celebrate it," Takeru pointed out.

"Papa just doesn't _realize _he wants us to celebrate it," Kida corrected. "I promise, Take-chan. Papa will be thrilled. Now, since tomorrow is Mother's Day, we need to plan with according haste. We don't have time today, so tomorrow, early in the morning, we will go to the store before Papa gets up and get him all sorts of wonderful gifts, and then when we get home we'll decorate the whole house—"

"Will we have time to do all that?" Himeko asked dubiously.

"Hime-chan, Daddy knows what he's doing. Come on, we have to get down to dinner before Papa gets suspicious."

—

Kida, Takeru, and Himeko returned the next morning at eight-thirty, laden with shopping bags. Kida was about to start pulling out the decorations when Mikado came through the living room and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Um. Hi. I missed you too." Kida blinked. "Mikado?"

"I was trying to call you! I wake up and you're not here, the kids are gone, and then you don't answer your cell phone for an hour, and I thought something terrible must have happened to you!"

"Oh dear," Kida murmured, tugging his cell phone out of his pocket. "My phone was on silent. I didn't mean to make you worry. But we come bearing gifts!"

Mikado blinked. "Gifts? For what?"

"Mother's Day, of course!" Kida placed a kiss on the tip of Mikado's nose. "Before you start throwing a fit, I just want to explain my reasoning. Just because it's Mother's Day doesn't mean it has to be something feminine! You did something that only mothers do, so it only makes sense that we celebrate you on Mother's Day!"

Mikado smiled tightly. "Right. Well, we can celebrate together next year, then."

"…What?"

"The doctor called with your test results while you were out. That's why I was trying to call you."

Kida blinked. "I'm…"

Mikado smiled. "Yeah."

"You… I top _all the time, _and the _one time _in about six months I bottom, you get me pregnant? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Masaomi. It's not a contest."

"It surely is, Mikado."

Takeru and Himeko blinked at each other. "Daddy's… having a baby?" Himeko asked.

"Yup." Kida's grin was huge. "You okay with having a baby brother or sister?"

"Well," Takeru said slowly, "I hope it's not a girl, 'cause I have my hands full with protecting Himeko from boys…"


	9. Fat

A/N: Well. I'm supposed to be doing NaNoWriMo, but I'm procrastinating, and I felt like writing this. Honestly, I'm considering counting all creative writing I do as words for NaNo, because if I did I would probably be at 50,000 by now. And lots of people do that. So.

Disclaimer: Not mine~

Nine: Fat

"Look at this. Will you _look at this, _Mikado."

"Hm?" Mikado glanced up from the book he was reading and at his husband, who was standing in front of the mirror with his shirt pulled up over his stomach. He'd started to show a month ago, and by now the bump was big enough to be visible under his clothes. "What?"

"I am a _blimp. _Do you see this? You can't have been this big at five months, I would have _noticed, _this is unhealthy."

"You _did _notice," Mikado said, "and I was bigger, actually. Twins have that effect."

Kida pouted. "I don't like this, Mikado. I thought I would like it, but I really don't. I'm fat and get kicked around in my vital organs all day and night! Why are there people in this world who say they _enjoy _this?"

Mikado frowned. "Come here."

"Are you going to spank me or something?" Kida asked dubiously.

"Stop being silly, Masaomi." Mikado patted the bed, and Kida climbed on, then tugged him against him in a cuddle. His hand pushed under Kida's shirt to rest on the swell of the baby. "You're not fat, by the way."

"Have you _looked _at me?"

"Did you think I was fat when I was pregnant?"

"Well. No. But you were so _cute._"

"I think you look plenty cute."

"The 'c' word never, ever applies to me, Mikado! Kida Masaomi is not _cute. _He is tough and manly and suave."

"Whatever you say." Mikado felt something push up under his hand. "Oh! I felt that."

Kida looked down at his stomach, where Mikado's hand was. "Really? Chibi, kick again so Papa can feel!" Mikado felt another kick a moment later, and Kida grinned delightedly.

"See?" Mikado said, pressing a kiss to the side of Kida's head. "_That's _why people say they enjoy it."


	10. Pickles

A/N: Wow long break was long. Hopefully I'll be more on top of these.

Disclaimer: Durarara! is not mine.

Ten: Pickles

"MIKADO!"

Mikado skidded into the living room from the kitchen, oven mitts still covering his hands, an apron tied around his waist. "What's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

Kida blinked. "I just wanted a pickle. Could you get me a pickle?"

"Why did you _yell _like that?"

"Because I _really _want a pickle, Mikado! And if I'm craving pickles, that means _your _child is also craving pickles, so this is a matter of greatest urgency."

"Masaomi, you can't just… the baby'll be here any day, so when I hear you yelling like something's wrong I think…"

Kida pouted. "I'm sorry. Will you get me a pickle now?"

"…Yes." Mikado leaned down to kiss Kida's forehead. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay."

Mikado went back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the jar of pickles.

"MIKADO!"

"Masaomi, I'm getting your pickle, hang on."

"Not the pickle!"

"I'll get you a bowl of ice cream too, you don't have to shout."

"Mikado, I think my water just broke!"

Mikado nearly dropped the jar. He was shoving it back into the fridge when he heard Takeru call, "Daddy, big boys don't wet their pants!"

"_Not the time, _Take-chan!"


	11. The Hospital Again

A/N: …:D

Eleven: The Hospital Again

"I want to see Daddy," Takeru demands.

Shinra sighs. "You can't, Take-chan. Daddy's having the baby, he can't see anybody."

Takeru juts his lower lip out, shoots Shinra a teary-eyed look, and Shinra has to remind himself that the boy is ten years old. "Why can't _I _see him? Papa's there!"

"That's because Papa's helping Daddy."

"I can help!"

"Take-chan, will you shut up?" Himeko says, deadpan, as she flips through a magazine. "You're acting like a kid."

Takeru throws a building block at her. "Daddy is _screaming!"_ he says insistently, stomping a foot for emphasis. "Why don't you care? He could be dying! He _sounds _like he's dying!"

"He's not dying, stupid."

"Takeru," Shinra says impatiently, "it's normal for it to hurt when you have a baby. It hurt your papa when you were born."

Takeru looks horrified. "I hurt Papa?" Tears well again in his eyes. "I have to go apologize right now!"

Shinra feels a tap on his shoulder and looks over to Celty, who is holding up her cell phone.

_Nice one._

Shinra sighs and prays for everyone's sake that the newest addition to the Ryuugamine clan arrives quickly.


	12. Ostentatious Naming Part 2

Twelve: Ostentatious Naming Part 2

There are, Mikado notes, a great number of differences between when the twins were born and now. There are also a few similarities—the stark white walls, the beeping monitors—but he can't help noticing the differences.

For one, he's the one in the chair this time around, while Masaomi lies exhausted in the hospital bed, cradling their newborn son in his arms. For another, there is only one baby, but there is the addition of two awestruck eleven-year-olds taking up space on the bed with Masaomi.

He's even happier this time around, if it's possible, now that they're simply adding to their family instead of starting from scratch. It's less scary. They know what they're doing now.

Takeru leans over the baby, eyes curious. "He's so _tiny. _He didn't look that tiny when he was in your belly."

Masaomi chuckles. "That's because there was other stuff in there with him, Take-chan. You were that tiny when you and your sister were born, too. And Papa's belly was even bigger than mine was."

"Yeah, but that's because he had to fit two of us in there," Himeko says, hanging back, arms crossed over her chest.

"Himeko," Mikado says, "do you want to hold your new brother?"

"No," Himeko says stubbornly.

"I want to hold him," Takeru says. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, Take-chan. Get in the chair beside Papa." Takeru obliges, climbing gingerly off the bed and seating himself. Kida leans up carefully and passes the baby to Mikado, who places him in Takeru's arms.

"…He looks a lot like Himeko," Takeru says, propping up his brother's head with his small arms.

"Do you think?" Mikado kisses the top of Takeru's head.

"You know," Masaomi says, tugging Himeko by the hand so she's laying on his chest, "I think he does look like Himeko. Ne, Hime-chan~ Your baby brother must be really cute if he looks like you, ne?"

Himeko pouts. Masaomi taps her nose and looks up at Mikado. "So! I believe I have a name to decide on."

"Why," Mikado asks, "do you always get to pick the names?"

"Because you never offer up anything good, of course! I spent _hours _brainstorming names for our surprise princess, and were you any help at all? No."

"I'm terribly sorry," Mikado says wryly, "but I'd just given birth to twins."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Well, I _do _have an idea. And it'll even satisfy your eccentric tastes."

"Eccentric," Masaomi scoffs. "All right, fine. You get one shot. Make it good."

"Akio," Mikado says. "Written as 'glorious hero'."

Masaomi blinks. "That's… that's actually good. I'm impressed, Mikado! Your naming skills have improved dramatically since the twins were born. Glorious Hero of the Dragon Mountain. Beautiful."

"…We're all gonna get made fun of a lot, aren't we?" Himeko asks dubiously.

"Well, you'll have something to bond over," Masaomi says brightly, patting her head.


End file.
